1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing and, in particular, to password management. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for managing passwords using a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Passwords are necessary but are an inconvenience in current technology. The average person must use identifications (IDs) and passwords to access many resources, including but not limited to personal computer applications, online services, electronic mail, Web sites, and automatic teller machines (ATM). Within a personal computer, a user may require a password to log into the computer or network and access certain protected files or directories. Furthermore, a typical person today uses a plurality of computers, for example a home computer and a work computer. Therefore, the number of user IDs and passwords becomes increasingly difficult to remember.
Some users write down all user IDs and passwords in case they are forgotten. However, this creates a security risk if the paper on which the user IDs and passwords is lost or stolen. Other users simply forget their passwords, placing a burden on support personnel who must answer support calls and repeatedly change passwords for users. One solution is a single sign on system that allows a user to log on with a single user ID and password to access a plurality of resources. However, a single sign on system does not relieve the user of the burden of remembering user IDs and passwords for a plurality of computer systems, e.g., work computer, home computer, television Web appliance, and ATM.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a secure mechanism for managing passwords for multiple resources and computer systems.